You've Been Grounded
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: TC and the rest of the Cons have a day that they'll never forget...Story better than the freakin summary...


**_A/N: Just some crackfic I came up with today...idk *shrugs* _**

**_Read and Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot!_**

**_--_**

Thundercracker was currently occupying himself with stacking a few Energon chips into a small pyramid. Off duty could be such a drag when things were so quite. No Autobots to thrash, no others to bother, no fights to pick…It was almost like living in the middle of slagging scenic nowhere.

TC grunted, looking at his almost finished time waster with a stupid, satisfied grin. He was almost done…one more chip to go and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Thundercracker jumped, knocking the chips in the process as the clattered away with loud clicks and snaps. He was sure the lump he swallowed in his throat was his freakin' spark. That and he hopped that the leaking feeling between his legs was his Energon cube and not…well, you get the idea.

The blue seeker jumped again and dove under the table as another audio piercing scream rang through the base. Then he heard an oh so familiar voice yell in all it raspy and screechy-ness-

"NO NO NO NO NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE! THIS IS-THIS IS…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU EVIL SLAGGER!"

TC's optics widened. The mech yelling was none other then Starscream. What the hell was that pompous aft yelling about now? It had to be about ruling over the Cons…right? No. TC shook his head. Something was up and he was going to find out what.

With that, the mech rose to his feet, brushed some invisible dust off his person before making his way out of the room and towards the 'disturbance'. as he was walking down the hallways, faint laughter got louder and louder as he neared the control room. Something exciting must be going on to get the base so riled up. Every other part of the sector was empty and by how loud the laughter was it was no doubt the rest of the Cons were there.

'I wonder if ole' Screamer is getting his aft smelted after all this slagging time…' Thundercracker grumbled, pushing the door to the control room open to be met by practically every single Con in the base in a howl of laughter. He looked around for the source of the amusement of the team when his optics rested on two mechs in the middle of it all…Megatron and Starscream.

Starscream was on his knees in front of the War Lord, looking up at the silver mech like a kicked puppy. Megatron had a very amused and sadistic smirk on his face as he held two triangle-shaped objects in his hands. As TC focused on the two objects his optics widened…They were Starscream's wings.

He looked back at the Air Commander to see his wingless form whimpering in front of the silver leader, leaning upward to try to get his appendages from the mech.

"Give them back, Megatron!" Starscream cried, jumping up and down like a sparkling with a tantrum. Megatron smirked, turning and giving them to a stoic Soundwave. TC was pretty sure that if the tape deck didn't have that mask and visor they all would easily see a wickedly grinning bot. Starscream gave another frustrated shout, launching himself toward the tape deck mech only to be caught by the neck and thrown back down the floor with a evilly smirking Megatron looking down at him.

"Why should I, Starscream?" he leered, crossing his arms over his chest. Starscream gaped wordlessly at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I-I'm a Seeker! They're a part of me! I-I-"

"Yes, yes…You're Commander Starscream…Prince of the Sky…Hater of the Dirt…Pompous of Air…" Megatron chuckled, laughter roaring even louder around them. He then leaned down to the red Seeker, cupping his chin in-between his fingers.

"But guess what," his smirk grew wider. "You've just been grounded."

Starscream's optics widened like saucers as he watched the retreating form of his leader. Once he got to his senses, he threw himself at the feet of the mech, being half dragged and kicked as Megatron tried to get him off.

"NO M,EGATRON PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOU'VE TOOK AWAY MY LIFE! MY SOUL IF YOU WILL! YOU-YOU RACIST BASTARD!" Starscream screeched, holding on for dear life. Megatron stopped, looking down at the red Seeker in amusement.

"How am I a racist?" he asked.

"YOUR RACIST AGAINST SEEKERS!" Starscream howled, biting the silver mechs leg and causing him to jump up and down in a howl of pain. All Cons around them laughed louder, many on the floor, others on top of each other. Even TC was laughing by now. Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream were scuffling on the floor.

"Starscream get off!" Megatron growled, looking up at the Seeker that had him pinned to the ground.

"NEVER!" Starscream yelled, wrapping his arms around Megatron's fusion cannon before tearing it off of the limb. Unfortunately, or at least for Megatron, Starscream ended ripping the his whole freakin arm in the process. The two gaped at each other, looking between the severed limb then at each other's optics. Them Starscream smirked, jumping off of Megatron with a look of triumph.

"And I have rendered you handicap!" Starscream yelled, flailing the silver arm in the air and causing the Cons to continue laughing. Megatron snarled, the seeker was going to pay…

The silver War Lord roared in anger, swiftly jumping to his feet and charging toward the Seeker. Starscream screamed like a femme scared out of her high heels. He then darted out of the room, the one armed Megatron ,with his wings, following in his all flaming fury.

"STARSCREAM! RETURN MY ARM THIS INSTANT!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!"

The two continued howling and yelling at each other, leaving laughing cohorts in their wake.

"I don't know what's funnier," Skywarp laughed, leaning against a laughing TC. "A wingless Starscream or a armless Megatron!"

"Who gives a slag! This is the best break I got my whole, freakin' life!" TC laughed, the two Seekers ended up on the floor in loony heap.

MEANWHILE:

"STARSCREAM! RELEASE MY ARM!" Megatron howled, struggling to swim after the Seeker.

"RELEASE MY WINGS!" Starscream howled back, swimming faster away from the angered War Lord.

Both were yelling and to into their fury to notice two figures flying above them.

"No way…Is that Starscream and Megatron?" Skyfire asked his flying partner.

"And is Starscream wingless and does he have Megatron's arm in his hand?" Powerglide asked, shock evident in his tone.

"…Now I've seen it all…" the mechs said in unison, quickly flying back to the Ark in both confusion and amusement at the spectacle that was in the water.

--

**_A/N: How was it? Read and Review PLEASE! ^-^_**


End file.
